


When you love Yoon Jeonghan, you know there’s few games you'll win.

by Alfatina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling in front of the camera, Inspired by a concert/event thing they did, M/M, Mischievous Yoon Jeonghan, Non-native english writer, Not Beta Read, Playing with fanservice, Self-Indulgent, Woozi and Seungkwan are only mentionned through, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfatina/pseuds/Alfatina
Summary: Mingyu smirked and tugged the oldest man so he was hugging him from behind, and then put his head on his shoulder. Moving an arm to form half an heart in front-of-them, Mingyu waited for the other to complete it. That would guarantee him to take the lead again in this small game they sometimes liked to play. The goal?Out-game the other in fanservice.





	When you love Yoon Jeonghan, you know there’s few games you'll win.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi carats!
> 
> This is my first Seventeen work, a small thing I had in mind after reading a bit through this twitter : https://twitter.com/forgyuhan . If you like this ship don't hesitate to take a peek, it's worth it!
> 
> Warning: In this work Mingyu and Jeonghan have an established gay relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable, well, you know how to go back, don't you?
> 
> Disclaimer: SEVENTEEN are peoples under a brand. I own no one and nothing ( that should be obvious ), and make no money on this work. This is for fun and for fans.
> 
> I'm a non-native english writer who's still working on the fine points of grammar and the likes. This is non-betaed, all mistakes are mine. If you want to beta this I would be most delighted :)
> 
> Enjoy ~

The fans were drinking up every moves, cheering louder and louder. Jeonghan soaked up in it, basking in the warmth of their attention as Mingyu squeezed his shoulders. It was one of their events, and he made a bet with his puppy of a boyfriend beforehand. A bet he was hellbent on winning, because that was his speciality. So he smiled boyishly to the camera while tilting his head as it would look like he putted it on Mingyu’s shoulders. Shooting one last blinding smile and a heartfinger, Jeonghan turned back at the tallest one while blinking innocently. Stepping a bit closer he brought his hand to halfheartedly mask their whispering.

 

“You should start stepping up your game dear, I wouldn’t want to win too easily”, Jeonghan tutted softly.

 

At that Mingyu smirked and tugged the oldest man so he was hugging him from behind, and then put his head on his shoulder. Moving an arm to form half an heart in front-of-them, Mingyu waited for the other to complete it. That would guarantee him to take the lead again in this small game they sometimes liked to play. The goal? Out-game the other in fanservice. The one who initiated the loudest cheers from their fans could ask the other whatever they wanted. In the bedroom of course. 

Laughters were heard as the camera focused on them again just as Jeonghan played his usual game of pull-and-tug. He shooted a different heart than the one proposed by Mingyu, changing up everytime the younger did so they never matched. And then, as whines were beginning to form in the audience, the oldest craned his head to stare directly into the taller’s eyes as he finally matched the offered half-heart. The cheers were deafening, maybe a thousand young girls and some boys screaming at this blatant fanservice. They held up the pose for a few seconds before Jeonghan broke it off, laughing behind his hand. His eyes were radiant crescent and his teeth gleamed into the artificial light. He was beautiful and everything Mingyu ever wanted in this moment.

 

Except that in this particular Jeonghan’s way of his, he managed to turn a move initiated by Mingyu into his. So he was still ahead in the game.

 

The grin Jeonghan still wore while staring at him was letting him know that the older knew perfectly this as well. And Mingyu missed the cue to Seungkwan’s question, too distracted by trying to form a plan to get back on the older. 

 

Aw.. That meant elimination in their particular game.

 

Jeonghan was literally glowing in his victory, happiness and pride written all over his face for those who knew him. Jihoon - standing next to him - was shooting him a suspicious look, knowing this aura but not the reason behind. Which was bad, considering how mischievous their Angel was in-front-of the camera. However the obvious face of defeat that Mingyu was wearing assured him that he was still safe for the moment. 

 

Meanwhile Jeonghan was already plotting his reward while answering a question. Multitasking was pretty natural to him, which is why he was so good at this game. 

 

But the fans were so responsive to their fanservice today, it would be a shame to stop now even if the game was won. That was probably what spurred Jeonghan to jump on Mingyu’s back near the end of the event, the muscles solid enough to hold him for a while ( yes, that was already tested ). He grinned happily while clamping his thighs around his boyfriend’s waist, shooting pretty smiles and heartfingers to the audience. Mingyu was tense under his body, probably getting a bit shy at his bold move. But the fans were obviously going crazy so he had no other choice than go with the flow. Besides, that was payback for all the time Jeonghan’s carried him in clips and alike…

 

Today was a good day, and tonight could only get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this <3 Spread the love for Seventeen, my dearest carats ~
> 
> I have no plans to continue this right now, but don't hesitate to tell me if you want another chapter. I also take suggestions!  
> I can't garantee to write a lot for this ship as I'm more of a Seungcheol/Jeonghan/Joshua shipper but honestly? Our Angel is one of those K-pop idol you can ship with everyone. He's a tease dear Carats, but we love him for it ~
> 
> Fun fact about myself: I generally write small pieces, but I have this monster of a porn fic for the Seungcheol/Jeonghan/Joshua tag sitting in my computer for months now. And by monster, I mean that for the foreplay only I'm 15 pages in. 23 pages in total, and only half-way through. I don't know why I'm doing this to myself lol.


End file.
